


It's Not A Date (It Could Be)

by Voidfish



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Miscommunication, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-17 13:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11276664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidfish/pseuds/Voidfish
Summary: Merle rubs his neck and refuses to make eye contact. “I don’t know. I was just hoping when you, ya know, asked me to go somewhere with you, alone, it’d be more...intimate.”Davenport tilts his head in confusion. Merle sighs.“Sexy, ya know?” Merle wiggles his eyebrows._________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Davenport asks for Merle's help, alone, in searching for the light of creation....There's a bit of a misunderstanding as to why Merle is there.





	It's Not A Date (It Could Be)

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 7 of TAZ Pride Week: IPRE Days!  
> I secretly love Davenchurch a lot.  
> I think of all the characters I'm the worst at Merle's characterization, so feel free to let me know how i can fix it in the comments!

It’s cycle 72 when Davenport asks Merle to accompany him on a trip around the planet to look for the light of creation within the forest.

He chose Merle because of his proficiency with nature, and because he thought that the two of them worked really well together. He decided to only ask Merle to come with him because of the terrain of the planet-it was thick with forests, filled with wildlife. Magnus would be helpful if they ran into anything dangerous, but he was too large and not nimble enough to go exploring. Taako or Lup would be the next best option, but he’d already asked them and they’d both said no. 

When he asked Merle to accompany him the dwarf had seemed surprised and a little flustered, but he’d quickly agreed.

And so, three days later, the two head off with a compass, a vague idea on where the light might have landed, and a few days worth of food.

***

Merle is acting odd the entire time. He’s a little close, and a little more touchy than usual. Davenport doesn’t mind, necessarily, but something is definitely up.

“So,” Merle finally says, about a day into the trek, “I was wondering why you asked me to come with you.” He looks nervous.

“Well, you’re the best with nature, so I figured-”

“Oh,” Merle cuts him off, looking disappointed and maybe even a little offended. “That figures.”

Davenport stops. “Merle, what is going on?”

Merle throws his hands in the air. “Nothing, apparently!” He sounds ashamed, and his cheeks are slowly getting fiery red.

Davenport turns to look at the cleric and tries again, softer and slower. “What did you think was going on?”

Merle rubs his neck and refuses to make eye contact. “I don’t know. I was just hoping when you, ya know, asked me to go somewhere with you, alone, it’d be more...intimate.”

Davenport tilts his head in confusion. Merle sighs.

“Sexy, ya know?” Merle wiggles his eyebrows.

And now, now Davenport understands.

“Merle, did you think this was a date?” He can hear his voice crack at the end of the sentence.

Merle laughs a little, sadly, to himself. “Not necessarily think. Just kind of...kind of hoping.” He looks up at Davenport and gives him a fake grin. “But it’s fine, doesn’t mean anything. Better keep moving.” He turns to continue walking through the forest.

“Merle, wait,” Davenport calls out. Merle keeps walking for a second, sighs, and then turns around. “I don’t think-I don’t think it would be professional for me to take you on a date when we’re supposed to be finding the light of creation.” Merle nods and tries to turn around. “But-” Davenport adds, “-I’d be willing to take you out some time after we get back.”

Merle’s face for one horrible second is stoney before he breaks into a ridiculous, genuine grin.  
“What the hell, I’d like that.”

 

“Me too,” Davenport adds.

They stare at each other for a second, unsure, until Davenport gets back to business. 

“We should search for the light,” he says.

Merle nods, and the two continue on their way, stealing glances at the other.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up @infernaltwink on tumblr and thanks for reading!


End file.
